


За бесценок

by Integrity_8812



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Mercenaries, Romance, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Integrity_8812/pseuds/Integrity_8812
Summary: "Все мы сами не свои, когда на кону большой куш, верно?"
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 8





	За бесценок

Место встречи всегда на планете, что облюбовали прожигатели своей нередко почти бесконечной жизни. Вход только по личному приглашению. Кто приглашает — никто не знает, но пропуск выдается лишь за особые заслуги, далеко не за дела, свершенные на благо собственной расы.

Хёнджин соблюдает осторожность и здесь: прибывает на чужом транспорте, который оставляет на главной станции, и передвигается на ловко перехваченном аэробайке, небрежно оставленном кем-то в одном из закоулков вечно кишащего жизнью черного рынка галактики. 

В этот раз заведение, сокрытое голограммой неприметной постройки, особенно кишит представителями других рас. Хёнджин оставляет аэробайк под пологом маскировки и протягивает запястье огромному арраксцу на входе. Чип, вживленный под кожу, мигает лиловым, и красномордая туша, возвышающаяся над наемником на три головы, отходит, рыкнув напоследок: «Оружие остается здесь». Хёнджин улыбается доброжелательно и смотрит абсолютно честными глазами на громилу, чуть поднимая руки в открытом жесте. Он уверен, что новая миловидная маскировочная оболочка выглядит просто очаровательно. Только вот арраксцу до жабьемордой задницы: рыкает повторно и беспардонно лапает, обыскивая. Улыбка дергается нервно, но огрызаться Хёнджин не спешит, стараясь не привлекать к себе ненужное внимание. Что-то приходится оставить, что-то — грубые лапищи не находят, и Хёнджин улыбается ярче, представляя, как одно из вшитых в одежду отравленных лезвий входит прямо в единственный огромный глаз. 

Несмотря на возню на входе, Хёнджин все равно приходит раньше положенного. Осматривается, смешиваясь с разношерстной толпой, двигающейся в мареве грез, доступных лишь на этой запрещенной планетке. Перед глазами — вспышки оттенков красного, в носу — смесь всех галактических пороков. Хан обычно находится в самой гуще, где-то в закрытой зоне, надежно прикрытой переплетением разного вида конечностей. В этот раз чутье не подводит, и Хёнджин, ускользая от чьего-то щупальца, ныряет за маскировочную нишу, тут же попадая в оглушающую тишину. 

— Надо же, какой симпатяга, — протягивает Хан и складывает ноги прямо на сервированный фруктами и вином стол. 

Осматривает полностью и усмехается, встретившись глазами. Имплант в радужке левого глаза мигает, несмотря на будто небрежно упавшую на глаза светлую челку. Сканирует. Хёнджин хмыкает и улыбается очаровательно, плюхаясь в кресло напротив. Вспоминает, что оболочка у него светловолосая, с ямочками невинными и глазами синими — доверия не внушает абсолютно. Где угодно, но не в среде, где доверять можно разве что самому себе, не глядя в отражение. Но приобретенная не так давно маскировка была единственной незасвеченной в этом месте.

— Перейдем к делу. 

— Ну, раз мы такие деловые, то ладно.

Издевается в своей манере. Проверяет, пытаясь выцепить эмоции. И Хёнджин не уверен, узнал ли он его уже. 

А Хан ловко водит по сенсору и включает голограмму, подвигая визер ближе к Хёнджину. Дает пару мгновений рассмотреть объект и сворачивает. 

— Это какой-то очень мудреный артефакт, который понадобился арраксцам. Сложность — высокая, оплата — сто тысяч кредитов сейчас и сотня после выполнения задания. 

Хёнджин несдержанно присвистывает и ловит понимающую ухмылку. 

— Оплата соответствует сложности и рискам. Дополнительная информация после одобрения заказчика. 

А вот это уже нехорошо. Хёнджин взаимодействовать с заказчиками не любил, это вообще мало кому может быть по нраву. Велика вероятность угодить в ловушку и остаться ни с чем или вовсе погибнуть, оказавшись при этом в розыске. Если кто-то не хочет платить, он достанет тебя в самой далекой галактической заднице, и никакая маскировка не спасет. Но последнее дело он брал слишком давно, и выбора особо не осталось. 

— Особые условия? 

Хан щурится игриво и сдувает светлую челку, откидываясь снова на спинку кресла.

— Пустяки: в случае провала — полный возврат переведенных изначально кредитов, в случае смерти и невозможности вернуть долг — тело, как и сознание, предоставляются в отработку. 

«Пустяки». Действительно. Хёнджин поджимает губы и хмурится, обдумывая. Хан не тревожит его, и только через какое-то время Хёнджин замечается, что собеседник временно отключился. Лишь идущий переливами радужный имплант дает знать, что прямо сейчас, возможно, ему выдается то самое одобрение от заказчика. 

Хан внезапно моргает и хлопает в ладоши, лукаво улыбаясь. 

— Ах да, как же я мог забыть! У нас ведь уже есть один кандидат, он был здесь немного раньше. 

Хёнджин радости не разделяет, и на мгновение сжимает напряженные пальцы. В этот раз ему не до их привычных игр. Оставаться в дураках Хёнджин никогда не любил, поэтому молча встает с кресла, готовясь в этот раз гордо уйти ни с чем. 

Хан перемену настроения чувствует и подается вперед:

— Заказчик предлагает разделить заказ. Я его уверил, что вы найдете общий язык. Все же артефакт находится на нашей общей родине, да и вас столько всего связывает...

Многозначительная пауза и усмешка, мелькнувшая в глазах. Узнал. Наверное, с момента, как Хёнджин вошел. Или ждал вовсе. 

— Так что? — тон неуловимо меняется, и даже в движениях Хана проскальзывает искушение. Кредитами и информацией. Второе Хёнджина цепляет куда больше, и Хан его слишком хорошо знает, для того чтобы упустить такой шанс. Правда вот выгоду его личную в этом Хёнджин пока уловить никак не может. — Тысяча кредитов, и координаты вместе с информацией о задании и местонахождении твоего нового напарника у тебя в руках.

А вот и выгода. Хёнджин играет желваками и смотрит пристально в невинные смешливые глаза. Узел, скрутившийся в животе после очередного намека, не дает покоя. Покоя и уверенности в собственном отказе. Кажется, ради этой встречи он всегда был готов подписать себя на посмертное рабство у арраксцев. 

— Двести тысяч кредитов на двоих, значит? 

Смещает акцент и делает вид, что только это его интересует, да только старого знакомого не обманешь. 

— _На двоих_ , верно, — усмехается Хан и протягивает запястье. — Сделка? 

— Сделка, — хмыкает Хёнджин и соединяет их запястья, переводя кредиты. 

— С тобой всегда приятно иметь дело!

Хёнджин, внезапно ощутивший невидимый груз предвкушения перед встречей, теряет всякую способность к колкости. Лишь кивает и направляется к выходу.

— Все мы _сами не свои_ , когда на кону большой куш, верно, Хёнджин? — настигает его голос Хана. — Особенно если речь идет о чем-то действительно бесценном. 

Настоящее имя заставляет обернуться и взглянуть в непривычно серьезное лицо, на котором чудится обеспокоенность. Хан всегда любил витиевато выражаться, не утруждая себя прямыми разговорами, если речь идет не о деле. Но Хёнджину и думать не нужно в этот раз о каких-то скрытых смыслах: и сам знает, что снова проявил слабость, да только не уверен, что что-то изменится даже через десятки лет. 

Лишь усмехается и бросает:

— До встречи, Джисон. 

Минует снова переплетения тел, возвращая себе оружие у все такого же хмурого арраксца. Карта, засветившаяся на предплечье, заставляет застыть на мгновение. Рядом. Настолько рядом, что Хёнджин резко осматривается, невольно привлекая внимание туши на входе. 

Отходит от него и сглатывает, когда понимает, что мигающая лиловым точка на карте сравнялась со сбившимся пульсом. Поднимает взгляд и замечает. Фигуру знакомую, даже без маскировочной оболочки, что привалилась к его сокрытому от чужих глаз аэробайку. Привалилась уверенно и улыбается знакомо совсем, сверкая счастливо глазами из-под упавших на глаза светлых волос, отливающих фиолетовыми оттенками то ли от неоновой вывески заведения, то ли от очередного эксперимента. 

— У тебя не изменился код маскировочного шифрования, — голос звучит хрипловато — долго молчал или тоже нервничает. Здороваться и прощаться они с Феликсом разучились уже давно. Хёнджин замечает блеснувшую на свету радужку.

— Поставил имплант? 

— Линзы: действуют не хуже, зато без чужого вмешательства и не смогут отследить. 

Разговор до бредового обычный, будто они виделись только вчера. Хотя это абсолютно не так, и Хёнджин ощущает напряжение в каждой клеточке своего тела, готового ринуться навстречу. 

И желание это абсолютно взаимное, потому что Феликс нервно облизывает губы и почти незаметно подается вперед, чем Хёнджин незамедлительно пользуется. Притягивает к себе резко и ловит чужой выдох горящими от предвкушения губами. Впечатывается яростно — до боли из-за долгой разлуки и нетерпения — и застывает так на несколько мгновений, пытаясь прочувствовать кожей родное. Феликс позволяет, помня о его порывистости, а потом отстраняется мягко и деактивирует маскировочный чип за левым ухом, заставляя оболочку схлынуть. Смотрит в глаза и улыбается совсем иначе.

— Так гораздо лучше.

Зарывается пальцами в волосы на затылке, и второй поцелуй уже абсолютно другой — яростный, горячий и жадный. Выплескивающий накопившуюся тоску. Проходящие мимо посетители злосчастного заведения не стесняются прокомментировать, разве что не предлагают присоединиться. И Хёнджин даже злиться не может, наконец-то жадно сжимая самое дорогое. Только все равно не хочет, чтобы кто-то был свидетелем того немногого настоящего, что они могут себе позволить при таком образе жизни.

Прихватывает мягко припухшую чужую губы и заставляет себя отстраниться. Мнет ладонями бока, которые явно стали более тощими с их последней встречи, и жадно втягивает воздух за ухом, вызывая грудной смешок. Хочется поскорее почувствовать всего и сразу. И больше никогда не отпускать. 

Они стоят так несколько мгновений, и Хёнджину кажется, что он впервые за долгое время ощущает себя настолько живым, чувствуя ласковые пальцы, перебирающие волосы на затылке. Феликс не пытается вырваться, хотя обычно любит пошутить над его жадностью. Только вот сам дышит сбивчиво — будто тоже не может им надышаться. Все же они не виделись слишком долго. 

Мигнувший чип на запястье заставляет Хёнджина нехотя отстраниться, проведя напоследок носом по украшенной веснушками щеке. На личном счете — плюс десять тысяч кредитов и информация о задании со знакомыми координатами. Хёнджин хмурится, а потом смотрит на Феликса. 

— Что-то не так? 

Хёнджин поджимает губы и вкратце рассказывает, что не так. Феликс слушает внимательно, а потом смеется громко и от души, глядя с такой нежностью, что Хёнджин даже злиться не может. 

— Обычное задание по доставке, — усмехается Феликс и успокаивающе проводит по напряженным плечам, зная его слишком хорошо. — Я просто попросил его точно заставить тебя согласиться. 

Хёнджин качает головой и злится больше на себя — провели, словно он новичок. Все же его доверие к Джисону когда-нибудь принесет реальные проблемы. 

Феликс вдруг хитро щурит глаза.

— Что?

— Значит, я стою возможного посмертного рабства у арраксцев? 

Хёнджину не хочется отвечать на этот вопрос, потому что на языке вертится уверенное и мягкое: «Ты стоишь гораздо большего». Потому что Феликс поистине бесценен, и этот сюрприз стоил куда больше тысячи оставленных прохвосту Хану кредитов. Но произносить вслух такие откровенные вещи не в его духе, поэтому он просто кивает: 

— Стоишь. 

И Феликс понимает все остальное по глазам. Улыбается и кладет теплую ладонь на щеку.

— Тогда полетели домой. 

У Хёнджина внутри все переворачивается от этих слов. Ведь в последний раз они были дома, когда награда за их поимку никого не оставляла равнодушным. Но теперь они снова вместе и летят на Землю, возможно, выполняя последний заказ. За такое Хёнджин готов Джисону доплатить сверху.


End file.
